


with this ring

by NotPersephone



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPersephone/pseuds/NotPersephone
Summary: “As a married couple, we are expected to wear wedding rings,” his hand reaches to his breast pocket.The final seal of their contract, Bedelia thinks, being reminded of the role of a ring in arranged marriages.





	

They have never discussed the topic of marriage during their sessions. Not even that of his parents. When talking about his family, he always focused on his sister. She knew he was fond of his parents and gathered they were a happy couple. Nothing beyond that.

Bedelia herself had never considered getting married, although nothing would have made her parents happier. Perhaps that contributed to her stance, but she found the idea of marriage not to her liking.

What Hannibal’s viewpoint was, she did not know. Despite his _peculiarities_ , he was a traditionalist in many aspects of his life. Yet she had not seen him as the marrying type. Once the veil of the bride would lift, his would have to follow. Trust and mutual acceptance were of essence. An impossible feat.

_I see the truth of you. And I like you._

All these thoughts flow through her mind as she holds a new passport, under a false name, in her hands.

“We are less likely to arise suspicion as a married couple,” Hannibal states, his manner all business like, as if discussing a contract. In a way, he is.

“Of course,” Bedelia has no objections, knowing he is right in this instance.

“This is a temporary document. We will need to change names once we arrive in Europe,” he concludes his explanation.

Bedelia looks at the paper; an unfamiliar name with a familiar face. She does not wonder how he procured her picture. But she does ponder when did he make the arrangements. Had he considered running away with her before? The notion does not shock her. Nothing concerning Hannibal is ever ordinary. Somehow, the concept is not unpleasant to her. Bedelia stores away the impressions and her feelings for later consideration.

Her parents would approve of Hannibal. His charming person suit and his high-class, that is. How ironic, she thinks.

 

As promised, once in Paris, Hannibal presents her with new names and documents. A scholar and his wife. Bedelia does not need to ask how he obtained said identities.

She expects them to leave right away, not wanting to invite the scrutiny of the police, and yet they do not.

Her concern is kept at bay as she enjoys their time together in Paris. It feels almost like _a honeymoon_. She brushes the thought away. This is simply a pretence, she tells herself.

Until one day, when Hannibal enters their hotel bedroom, his face showing an emotion she did not think he was familiar with, nervousness. Her mind becomes suddenly alert as she approaches him slowly. She waits for him to speak. He takes a moment to gather his thoughts.

“We will be leaving for Florence this week.” His words further her confusion.

“As a married couple, we are expected to wear wedding rings,” his hand reaches to his breast pocket.

The final seal of their contract, Bedelia thinks, being reminded of the role of a ring in arranged marriages.

Hannibal takes out a small black box. His other hand hovers over the top, as he considers opening it, but does not and offers her the box instead.

Bedelia undoes the cover to reveal a stunning, radiant-cut diamond ring.

“Hannibal, this is beautiful,” her eyes sparkle reflecting the shine of the diamond.

“My mother- “he hesitates, slight tremor in his voice,” my mother had the exact same ring. Hers was lost during the war, of course. Stolen, most likely. I spend years trying to recover my family’s heirloom, but was not able to locate the ring. This one was made to order, per my instructions.”

Bedelia’s eyes remain fixed on the ring, unsure what she would see if she met his. Or what he would see in hers.

This no longer feels like a mere cover.

She hands the box over to him. Hannibal is surprised and hurt at the perceived rejection of the ring, but then he sees her extending her hand to him, ring finger tilted upwards.

A smile blooms on his lips.

Hannibal picks the ring from its box with nearly trembling hands, his surgeon’s precision suddenly lost. Bedelia sees his nervousness, but says nothing. She concentrates on preventing her own hand from shaking.

Of all the scenarios in her head, she has not imagined them sharing this moment.

Hannibal takes her hand in his and gently places the ring on her finger. It fits perfectly, as they both knew it would. Bedelia stares at her hand. Her heart is still racing, yet she feels utterly calm.

“I believe you need a ring as well,” she says solemnly, finally looking at him.

His eyes flick downward, making him appear boyish. He retrieves another box, smaller than hers. Bedelia opens it and finds a simple gold band inside. She takes his left palm in hers and slides the band onto his finger. The metal feels cold against his ever-warm skin.

Hannibal interlaces his fingers with hers. They gaze at each other and unspoken vows pass between them. There is no need for words, there has never been for them. He still holds her hand and squeezes it gently.

Bedelia leans in and her lips meets his. She kisses him softly and he pulls her closer. She opens her mouth, inviting his tongue, and deepening the kiss.

The bride did not need the veil. The groom peeled his off completely.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am weak for the significance of their wedding rings and what their marriage meant to them. We don't talk about it enough.
> 
> My inbox is always open, come find me: http://bedeliainwonderland.tumblr.com/


End file.
